hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Kono Kalakaua
Officer Kono Kalakua ' is the fourth and final member of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force and an expert sniper. In addition to that, she is also a graduate of the HPD Academy and a cousin of Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly (2010). Background At the age of fifteen, Kono was recruited by the CEO of Coral Prince Surfing, Ian Adams. Several years went by, and Kono blew out her knee during a tournament and was left devastated that she could no longer compete professionally. Kono decided to become a cop. She is now a graduate of the Honolulu Police Academy and a member of Five-0. Personality Despite being the only female member and the rookie of the team, Kono established herself quickly. She is highly skilled in martial arts, and is loyal to her team, especially to her cousin, Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly (2010) . Kono blames Chin's ex-fiancee Malia for leaving him. Kono is not afraid doing her job, and is quite a formidable cop. Kono is currently learning more and more about the duties of being a cop. She does not easily forgive herself if she makes a mistake and she's also the only one who calls Lt. Commander Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett (2010) "boss." Like her cousin, Chin, Kono shows deep loyalty to Steve. When Kono realizes the truth about Chin's leaving the force (the fact that her cousin took the blame for their uncle's crime) she becomes angry that Chin did not tell the truth. She tells Chin that after their Aunt Mele passes, Chin has to tell the truth. Skills and Abilities As an officer of the Hawaii 5-0 task force, Kono is skilled in a variety of areas: *'Observational Skills - Although not a honed as the more seasoned members, Kono skills possess great observational skills. *'Technologically Adept' - Just like Steve and Chin, Kono is exceptionally skilled at using any type of technology and usually have some sort of one on her at all times. *'Expert Sharpshooter '- Kono is a trained sniper, presumably learning to handle a rifle while attending the Police Academy. She frequently uses a Knight's Armament SR-25. *'Adept in Water '- Kono is an excellent swimmer and a avid surfer as seen throughout the series. *'Hand to Hand Combat '- Despite her graceful appearance, Kono is quite capable of defending herself and exceptionally skilled in hand to hand combat having trained in various martial arts. It would appear that her most perferred style is Karate. *'Dealing with Children '- Kono is very sympathic towards kids (she seems to have younger relatives) and is quite skilled in getting a kid to interact with her. This was displayed when she got Lily Wilson to open up to her about witnessing her mother arguing with a man. *'Interrogation/Questioning Suspects '- Following Steve's approach towards suspects, Kono is actually a good inquistor being able to get the information she wants out of people by using law enforcement or whatever she can improvise with. *'Undercover Operations '- Kono has gone undercover several times, most notably in the pilot, since as a rookie police officer/cadet, she is less likely to be recognized than the other members of her team. Appearances Season One Kono was out surfing when her cousin, Chin, recruited her for Five-0. The team needed someone who was an unknown to the criminals operating on the islands. After graduating from HPD, she became an official and permanent of the unnamed Task Force with the Task Force later being renamed "Hawaii Five-0". Season Two In S2, she was under investigation by the Department of Internal Affairs, and lost her badge. However, this was actually revealed to be ruse to get close to a group of dirty ex-cops as part of an undercover operation that she and Internal Affairs Captain Vince Fryer were working on together although her behaviour drew much concern from her H50 colleagues, most notably Chin and Steve. Upon discovering the truth and after the case had been solved, an enraged Steve punched Fryer in revenge for Fryer knowingly using Kono as bait. In Pa Make Loa (episode), Kono's findings about the doctor, Jarrod Prodeman who was running a smallpox trial disguised as a drug trial proved to be very helpful to the team as well as the NCIS team of Special Agent G Callen and Special Agent Sam Hanna who in the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode, "Touch of Death" used the evidence to confront Prodeman who they arrested on Venice Beach in Los Angeles. In the season finale, she was kidnapped by Frank Delano who forced Chin to choose between saving Kono herself and his wife. After Chin picked his wife, Kono was later thrown overboard and seen struggling to survive but failing due to the fact that she had been bound and gagged. Season Three In the S3 Season premiere, she was still in the ocean, and about to drown until someone saved her. It turned out to be her boyfriend who Chin had managed to call in advance while racing to Malia's aid. In the finale, she leaves for Shanghai with Adam and Doris McGarrett, Steve's mother after being framed for murder although she's eventually cleared. Trivia *Her initial sidearm presented to her in Ohana (episode) was a Kel Tec PF-9. She then used a Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith". This changed to a Smith & Wesson M&P in 9mm with Crimson Trace grip in Season 2 and 3. Category:Characters 2010 Category:Five-O (Task Force) Category:Law Enforcement Category:Americans Category:Main Characters